Seeds of Doubt
by Continuing-Silver
Summary: Planted... ever so carefully.... Robin begins to take his battle with Slade personally and won't accept help from anyone, not even the one person whom he needs it most from. [SladeRobin]
1. Default Chapter

Warnings for this chapter: Character death Robin is a little ooc. I'm also sorry for any other characters that might be ooc. I am also sorry for any grammar or Spelling mistakes. I am not sure, the rating might go up....  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own the Teen Titans or Justice League.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Flash kicked his legs up having nothing to do. "It's boring!" he said out loud.  
  
"You should be glad. It means that nothing bad is happening." replied Superman. Flash stuck his tongue out at the man of steels back. He looked around, Wonder Woman was reading a book in the corner. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were arguing... again. Superman and the Martian Man Hunter were at the computer and Batm... wait where was Batman?  
  
"Hey anyone know where the Bat is?" asked Flash  
  
"The Joker escaped." replied the Martian Man Hunter.  
  
"The Joker? That guy who looks like a clown? He doesn't seem very dangerous."  
  
"Then you don't know the Joker." replied a dark voice from the door. Batman was standing there.  
  
"Hey Batman! How long have you been here?" asked Flash. Batman walked past him without saying anything. "Jeeze touchy!"  
  
"How did it go?" asked Superman.  
  
"He got away."  
  
"Then what are you doing back here?" Hawkgirl asked. The Dark Knight typed a few buttons and the computer showed the scene at Arkham asylum. The Justice League gasped. The cell that the Joker was in was completely....  
  
"Gone." said Batman. "Not a trace. Nothing to say it was blown up or taken out. It disappeared."  
  
"What could have done this?" asked Wonder Women. Just then the alarms went off and a picture of the king of another planet came on the screen.  
  
"Justice League! We are in need of your help we are under attack ... out ...nu ...bered...." The connection broke up.  
  
"Batman. Can you and Flash take care of the break out here? The rest of us will go help King Synne." Flash appeared Behind Batman putting his hand on the crusader's shoulder.  
  
"You bet Supe!" Batman moved away from Flash causing him to fall flat on his face. Superman nodded and left with the rest of the Justice League.  
  
As Soon as he was gone Batman turned around and said, "Stay here." Flash became furious.  
  
"Stay here! You got to be kidding I've been bored for ages!" he turned around only to see that Batman was gone. In another second so was he.  
  
"Titans go!" yelled Robin. The Teen Titans began to attack their arch nemesis' androids, but the leader was preoccupied. Moments ago Robin saw the case surrounding the valuable piece of equipment disappear. Gone without a trace. One of Slade's androids had done it with a strange weapon. It had dematerialized itself and the weapon a second after.  
  
'He did it to show me the weapon' thought Robin. 'None of the other Titans saw it.' He came back to reality by getting punched in the face by an android. 'What are you planning Slade? What do you want?' Robin remembered the last time they had found out his ultimate goal.  
  
"For the longest time I've been searching for an apprentice and Robin, I've chosen you." Robin shivered momentarily from the memory of having to work for his most hated enemy. Becoming enraged of his own weakness and what had happened to his friends he began to destroy all the androids in his way.  
  
'I won't let anyone else get hurt.' he thought. 'Not like that one time....' He shook his head to get the memory out of his mind.  
  
The other Titans stopped fighting as soon as the realized that their leader had gone on a rampage.  
  
"He always acts this way whenever we deal with Slade." said Cyborg.  
  
"Can you blame him?" asked Raven. They all ducked as an android flew at their heads.  
  
"Uh, I never said this, but does anyone else agree that whenever we seem to be looking for Slade he acts just like him?" said Beast Boy. Everyone nodded.  
  
Back at the Titan Tower......  
  
Robin slammed his fist against his bed post. "Why? Why can't I found you?!" he yelled at no one. "You've done so much damage...." The boy wonder slid down the side of his bed as the memory of a girls face reeked in pain came back to his mind. His mind wonder back to that day.....  
  
)   
  
It was a normal day for Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was trying to cook. Raven was meditating and Robin was trying to figure out why Slade hadn't attacked for a while.  
  
"Any luck yet Robin?" asked Starfire handing him a bowl of pudding she had made.  
  
"Nope, nothing." replied Robin taking a bite of the pudding before realizing what it was. Luckily the alarm rang so Starfire didn't see his face build up with disgust before spitting it out.  
  
Their computer screen blipped showing them the picture of the person who was causing all the trouble.  
  
"No way!" said Beast Boy. The screen showed the person they had least expected. "Terra?" Robin's eyes narrowed when he saw the rock girl's uniform.  
  
"She's working for Slade." All the Titans turned to their leader.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Beast Boy. Robin realized that his green friend wouldn't want to fight the person that he loved, but they really didn't have a choice. He turned to Cyborg.  
  
"Try to find a reason why Terra is working for Slade. The rest of us are going down town. Titans go!"  
  
Beast Boy slammed against the wall as a rock piece hit him. "Okay... that hurt." Robin jumped up and tried to kick Terra in the stomach, but missed. A laugh that didn't seem right for the young girl hit their ears.  
  
"Nice try Titans, but you'll have to try harder then that if you want to beat me." The ground lifted up throwing Robin into the air. The communicator signaled. Everyone flipped on their own communicaters. Cyborg's picture appeared on the screen.  
  
"You have anything yet?" asked Robin. (Who was upside down.)  
  
"Yeah, but you're not going to like it." he took a deep breath. "Slade's brain controlling Terra through nano-technology. It only works on people with weak minds though. You can cut of the effect if it's only been a day."  
  
"So?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"It's been more than a day. The only way to stop her now would be to... well... to kill her."  
  
NO!" yelled BB  
  
"Isn't there another way?" asked Robin. Cyborg shook his head. "All right then." He turned of his communicator before bringing out his pole.  
  
His eyes set, he ran at his former friend and titan. He heard rocks zoom at him in all directions. Dodging them he jumped up so that he was level with Terra. He mouthed an "I'm sorry." before driving the pole through the younger girls stomach. She gasped as her face filled with pain.  
  
As the brain control disappeared she smiled and mouthed "Thank you." Robin retracted his pole and caught Terra before she hit the ground.  
  
"Terra!" yelled Beast Boy Coming up and taking her from Robin.  
  
"Dear friend." whispered Starfire as she fell to her knees weeping.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Robin who was shaking.  
  
"It was the only thing you could do." replied Raven from behind him.  
  
"Take her back to the tower. I'll clear everything up with the police." said Robin. Raven nodded. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted rapping Terra in a blanket of black and carried her off with Beast Boy and Starfire behind.  
  
After the other titans were gone Robin heard someone clapping.  
  
"Very impressive Robin." the person said.  
  
"Slade." spat Robin. Slade stepped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"Ruthless and uncaring. So much like me."  
  
Robin clenched his fists. "I am nothing like you!" he said through clenched teeth. "I did it to save her from you!"  
  
"On the contrary Robin, your very much me. I just have to get rid of certain.... things that hold you back." Robin ran up and pulled "Slade's" mask off. The real Slade appeared on the screen that was behind the mask.  
  
"Robin, when will you ever learn patience?"  
  
"I'll find you and when I do, you'll be dead!"  
  
"Why Robin, is that a threat?" Robin smashed the screen. Then sunk to his knees. 'Oh god what's happening to me?'  
  
(   
The Titan Leader rammed his fist on the wall that was next to him. A devise shaped like a bat fell on his head. "Ow!" he yelled holding the bump that it had left. He picked up the bat-communicator.  
  
'I forgot I still had this.' he thought. 'Maybe I should.... no.' He shook his head. 'No I don't need his help I can do this on my own, but just in case.' He pocketed it.  
  
Batman sat on the roof his cape blowing in the wind as he watched the Joker's men rob a jewelry store. Standing up he shot out a grappling hook that caught on to a gargoyle. He jumped.  
  
"Let's get these to the boss before the Bat gets here." said one of the thugs. That's when the lights went out. All of the thugs whipped out their guns. As time passed their group became less and less until only one of the thugs remained.  
  
"Guys?" he called to his companions. He began to step backwards, but he ran into something. Looking up the lightning flashed and he saw the face of Gotham's protector.  
  
Batman grabbed the thugs shirt and lifted him up. "Where is Joker?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe in Arkham?" He got rammed against the wall.  
  
"Not good enough." said the dark knight. The thug began to sweat.  
  
"He... he said for us to meat him in the old warehouse close by Wayne Manner!" Batman knocked the thug out.  
  
"Thanks" He walked outside, but stopped when he saw Flash leaning against the bat-mobile. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Superman paired me up with you remember?"  
  
"I don't follow his orders." was Batman's reply. Flash didn't move. Batman sighed. 'I'm going to regret this.' he thought. "You can tag along." The bat-mobile's top opened the Bat and Flash both jumped in.  
  
"Couldn't you run faster then this?" asked Batman.  
  
"Yeah, but your car is way cool." replied Flash.  
  
There was a long silence as they drove in which Flash became very uncomfortable.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"A warehouse." The car stopped in front of the old abandoned warehouse as soon as he had said that.  
  
As soon as they walked into the place Flash got a creepy feeling. "Oh well no one here lets go!" he began to walk off, but a bat-a-rang flew past his head hitting the wall opposite of him and blowing up. A small jack- in-the-box fell out of the wall.  
  
Batman picked it up and began to turn the handle. When the jack popped out it began to laugh maniacally and chanted, "Missed me, missed me, now you have to go kablooey!" The Joker's laugh became louder before Batman threw the jack-in-the-box away from any harm and it blew up.  
  
"If I ever say that that guy isn't dangerous again. Please punch me." said Flash.  
  
Batman put his green glasses that allowed him to see things that normally wouldn't catch his attention on. Looking around the room he found a brown piece of cloth. 'Not colorful enough to belong to the Joker.' he thought.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Flash.  
  
Batman pocketed the cloth before replying, "The Bat-Cave."  
  
Flash folded his arms. "I don't see why I have to be blind folded!" he complained.  
  
Batman said nothing. In fact he wasn't even listening. The piece of cloth he found was on his mind. It looked familiar to him. 'And if it's who I think it is. Then the Joker wasn't the only insane villain who escaped Arkham.'  
  
"You can take off the blind fold now." He told Flash. Flash lifted the blindfold away only to see that the were heading straight for a stone wall!  
  
"What are you crazy?" he yelled before they passed right through it.  
  
"Some people think so..." replied the Bat. Flash looked behind them and watched as the "wall" faded into the distance. 'I wonder why?' Flash asked sarcastically in his mind.  
  
Soon they came to a place where he couldn't see anything and slowed down. Batman hopped out of the car, but before Flash could he said,  
  
"I wouldn't take any step once you get out of the car." Flash just shrugged and got out he began to walk forward when the lights came on. He almost stepped of the strip of land they were on.  
  
A door slid open to allow the two men to travel further into the bat-cave.  
  
"How was your trip sir?" asked the butler in the corner.  
  
"Could have gone better Alfred." The Bat replied. Flash stared at the computer that was in the cave it was bigger then the one the Batman had built for the Justice League Watch Tower.  
  
"Will you be needing anything sir?"  
  
"No thank you Alfred." Batman turned toward the computer. He placed the piece of cloth on the scanner. "Computer scan piece of cloth for owner."  
  
'Scanning.' replied the computer. 'Scan complete. Owner of fabric.... Scarecrow.'  
  
"Scarecrow?" asked Flash confused. Batman sighed.  
  
"Computer. File on the Scarecrow."  
  
'Searching. File found.' Flash began to read the file. Scarecrow. Real name: Dr. Jonathan Crane. Specializes in phobias and fear. Taught at Gotham State University before becoming fired because of experiments on his students. Inventor of the Fear Toxin.  
  
"Fear toxin?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Was all that Batman said. "If the Scarecrow also escaped from Arkham then it was done with less of a... 'bang'." Somebody didn't want us to know that he was gone." Batman walked over to the computer pushed a few buttons and the pictures of both the Scarecrow and Joker came up on the screen.  
  
Robin tossed uneasily in his bed. Not really sure why he even bothered trying to go to sleep anymore. He was an insomniac. He looked up at the dark ceiling of his room. The day's events were going through his mind.  
  
If Slade had the power to get rid of molecules...the madman could do anything he wanted. Breaking into buildings made Robin fidget, but what really scarred him was the thought of, what if he could make humans disappear?  
  
He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think of his nemesis, but that was impossible Slade always seemed to make his way into his mind. Even in the few hours he actually managed to fall asleep.  
  
Throwing the covers off himself he went over to the table and turned the one lamp that hung from the ceiling. Broken bird-a-rangs and android pieces lade on the table. Robin's eyes moved over to the newspaper clippings of Slade and then over to his mask.  
  
Robin growled momentarily before sitting down in a chair. What was Slade's plan? Has it something to do with his obsession in making Robin his apprentice?  
  
Sighing he got up again. Deciding to go to the training room.  
  
The punching bag was ripped at Robin's assault of punches and kicks. 'Maybe I shouldn't have imagined it was Slade.' Thought Robin as he put up a new bag. He turned towards it and went to punch it, but missed it entirely.  
  
If someone had seen that they would have thought that Robin had accidentally missed the bag. When in fact Robin had spotted a small camera on the wall.  
  
Pulling his fist away from the now shattered piece of equipment Robin continued to punch the punching bag.  
  
Slade chuckled slightly as one of his cameras went out. The perfect apprentice indeed.  
  
'Robin, the seed of doubt that I planted in your mind when you were my apprentice began to grow when Terra betrayed you. When you killed her, you watered it and know it's consuming you. ' Slade smiled under his mask.  
  
C.S.: Was that to long? I'm not really sure. Anyway please review. Flames that are intelligent are welcome! However, Flames that are here for just flaming aren't. Thank you. 


	2. The Message, Simply Wonderful

C.S.: HI! Me again warnings in this chapter are: Yaoi. The first part isn't done very well 'cause I wasn't sure how to do it ;;; Batman isn't in this chapter as much, but he will be in the next.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT! DO NOT! Own Teen Titans or Justice League.  
  
$ $ $  
  
Batman landed on the rooftop of the building. Police helicopters and cars surrounded the it. The Joker was in the building with a bunch of hostages. With him was the Scarecrow.  
  
Flash was down by the police trying to get more information. The bat- communicator cracked. "Hey, there are thirty two hostages in there." Batman tied a grappling hook to a pole and zipped down to the tenth story.  
  
"Think you can handle keeping them preoccupied?" Batman asked as he quietly began to open the window.  
  
Flash smiled. "No prob!" Commissioner Gordon watched as Flash disappeared into the building.  
  
"Commissioner! You aren't going to let these vigilantes handle things are you?" asked detective Bullock.  
  
"Of course I am!" Commissioner Gordon replied irritated. "Right now they're the only ones who can do anything." Bullock just grumbled and sat down on a police car's hood.  
  
$ $ $  
  
The Joker laughed insanely as he threw a pie in Flash's face. 'This is not going well.' Thought Flash irritated. He had ran into the room when a pie had hit his face.  
  
"Naughty, naughty. You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Joker said. Scarecrow laughed also, but did something a little more threatening then throwing a pie. The gun in his hand (which was full of fear gas) had been pressed against a very small girls neck.  
  
"What exactly do you guys want?" asked Flash.  
  
"We don't want anything." Scarecrow answered. "We are just here to deliver a message to the Batman." He spat out message with venom in his voice.  
  
Batman, meanwhile, had slipped into the room unnoticed. He was behind the Joker when the clown whipped around and hit Batman with an electric hand shaker.  
  
Joker laughed. "Nice try Bats, but we've known each other too long for you to sneak up on me." Batman groaned, but stood up. "Oh, right the message!" Joker said snapping his fingers. "Here ya' go." He handed Batman a piece of paper that was wrapped around... a bomb.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! See ya' later Bats!" Joker and Scarecrow both jumped out the window and shot of with jet shoes.  
  
The hostages began to panic as Flash quickly grabbed the bomb out of Batman's hand and threw it out the window. A great bang shattered the window as Batman jumped in front of the children hostages.  
  
Glass shards flew everywhere cutting Flash on his cheek. When the rain of shards disappeared Batman stood up and opened the piece of paper.  
  
Keep your eyes open  
For the hunter has found the bird.  
S  
  
Batman frowned. S? Who could S be?  
  
$ $ $  
  
As soon as all the hostages were out of the building Batman handed Flash the note.  
  
"S? Whose S?" asked Flash. "And what is the note supposed to mean? 'The hunter has found the bird?"'" Batman grabbed the note from Flash and began to walk away. "Aren't you going to tell me!" Flash complained.  
  
"No."  
  
$$$$$$  
  
Robin poured himself a bowl of Cheerios as Cyborg came into the Kitchen.  
  
"Man, it's six am! Don't ever get any sleep?" Robin just smiled at the half robot before sitting down. Cyborg yawned and took out lucky charms. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could train in the morning so that we have more time in the afternoon." Robin replied not looking up from the article he was reading. "And that's if Beast Boy gets up before noon."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Yeah really, whatcha reading?"  
  
"Just checking on the home town." The newspaper was in fact Gotham Insider.  
  
Hostage crisis.  
Last night two insane madmen took 32 hostages. The men in name are The Joker and Scarecrow. All though Batman and the Flash saved all the hostages, the two criminals are still at large. Commissioner Gordon had this to say:  
  
"I want to give my thanks to the Flash and our Batman for their help last night. However, since the Scarecrow and Joker are still at large I warn the public to be very careful."  
  
We interviewed an expert on super villains  
  
Continued on page four  
  
"So how is the home town?"  
  
"Same old same old." Robin replied smiling. 'Way too many super villains.'  
  
Surprisingly Beat Boy came in at that moment. "G'mornin" he said barley audible. He sat down and put his head on the table.  
  
"Beast Boy... what are you doing up so early?" asked Robin.  
  
"mghfkah" answered Beast Boy.  
  
"Look a zombie!" Cyborg said suddenly. Beast Boy shot up.  
  
"Ak, where?" Cyborg laughed. "Hey that wasn't funny!"  
  
"What was not funny, friend Beast Boy?" asked a girl's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Oh. Nothing Star..." said Beast Boy. The red haired alien girl smiled and floated over to where the boys were.  
  
"Shall, we partake of the food that is in milk?" she asked.  
  
"It's cereal Starfire." Robin said cracking a smile.  
  
Starfire blushed. "Oh yes, Cereal. I can never remember that..." Raven came in at that moment. She said nothing, but sat down next to Beast Boy who went red and put his head down.  
  
Robin smirked. 'Sometimes being trained by the greatest detective in the world is a great thing.'  
  
$ $ $  
  
Robin dashed across the rooftops. They had just finished stopping a robbery and while the rest of his teammates were heading back to the tower he would just take a longer root. "Since I won't be able to get any sleep anyway." Robin growled to no one.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" asked 'no one'. Robin jumped and looked around him. He could've sworn he just heard...  
  
"Slade?" he asked unsure.  
  
"Robin." Slade's voice purred. Robin felt his hands reach for his communicator to contact his teammates, but then he stopped. Why bother them? This was his fight after all.  
  
"Where are you?" Robin asked looking around. The rooftop was very dark, so it was hard to see anything. Robin began to circle the rooftop.  
  
"Now why, would the titan leader, be out here, all by himself....?" Robin shivered. He hated that voice with a passion. That voice filled with an unreal caring with... want?  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business." Robin stated firmly.  
  
"Oh, but it is my business... after all I wouldn't want my apprentice getting hurt." Robin growled.  
  
"I am not your apprentice!"  
  
"Really?" said the voice right behind him. Before Robin could turn a round Slade's hands had grabbed his arms right below the sleeves. Robin gasped and started to struggle.  
  
Slade's hands tightened as he leaned forward to purr in his ear. "You have, are, and always will be mine Robin. After all we are so very much... alike."  
  
"No, I'm not like you..." Robin said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Slade chuckled as Robin's attempts to get out of his grip lessened considerably.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin... "Slade purred as his leg pushed in-between Robin's. Robin let out a horrified gasp and his struggling continued. Slade's grip tightened even more making Robin wince. "You still haven't answered my question... why won't you be able to sleep." Slade tongue seemed to wrap around the word 'sleep'.  
  
Robin answered by kicking Slade in the stomach. Slade let go of the boy wonders arms. He chuckled. Before sending his kick at Robin.  
  
Each one dodged and threw punches being equal until Slade was backed up against the edge of the rooftop. Robin smirked and sent a punch at Slade's face, but Slade grabbed his hand and twisted it. Robin yelled as Slade flipped him over so that he was dangling above the street.  
  
Slade's one eye narrowed slightly as he half let Robin slip. The titan leader gave a small yelp. The masked criminal grabbed Robin's other arm and brought it up so he was holding both them in one hand.  
  
He turned Robin to face him as his hand began to trace where he had first grabbed him. Bruises had started to form.  
  
"So fragile... "Slade seemed to whisper to himself. He chuckled and threw the titan back onto the roof as Robin flipped around to face Slade again he realized that the masked criminal had already gone.  
  
$ $ $  
  
Robin slipped into the T Tower quietly. His other teammates had gone to sleep hours ago. After his meeting with Slade he had searched the surrounding area. Finally, when the sun had begun to come up, he had given up and had hurried back.  
  
Sighing he slumped down on the couch. He looked down at his arms and watched as the bruises became darker. Robin frowned. 'I can't let my team find out what happened.' He thought. 'They would be mad that I didn't call them.' He walked to his room and opened his closet. There hung to extra Robin costumes, his Red X costume, and a Robin costume that looked exactly like the other ones except it had long sleeves.  
  
'This should work.'  
  
$ $ $  
  
Slade stepped into his lair after his encounter with the boy wonder. Although he had to switch lairs thanks to the Teen Titans it still looked the same.  
  
"Hey, you're finally here." Said a girl's voice. "You left me here all alone. Mista J. won't be happy about that." Slade turned toward the voice and Harley Quinn stepped out of the shadows. "Surprise! I'm here to help you by Mista J's orders." She pointed her finger at him. "I'm not to happy about havin' ta leave him so you betta' be grateful."  
  
Slade said nothing as he turned toward his chair and continued walking. He sat down and pushed a few buttons. A screen popped up with the encounter on it. Harley Quinn came up behind Slade curiously watching the encounter unfold.  
  
Slade fastforward the first part of the encounter. Since he wasn't alone yet. He stopped as Robin kicked him in the stomach and the fight ensued.  
  
Slade smiled as he watched the boy wonder's face as he was held over the edge. A mix of rage, surprise, and if you looked hard enough, fear. "Wonderful." Slade said out loud making Harley jump. Slade pushed pause on Robin's face and smiled. "Simply wonderful."  
  
$$$  
  
The sun was completely up when Robin came out of his room everyone else was up.  
  
"Good morning friend Robin." Starfire said happily.  
  
"Good morning Starfire." said Robin as he took a pancake from the stack on the table. Beast Boy looked up.  
  
"Dude, why are you wearing long sleeves?" Robin just shrugged.  
  
"I'm a little cold." He lied. Beast Boy shrugged and continued to eat his tofu waffles.  
  
"Friend Robin it is a nice day to go to the beach no?" said Starfire. Robin nodded.  
  
"It sure is Starfire, but I have some work I need to finish." 'Not only that, but I would have to take off my long sleeves.' Starfire's face dropped.  
  
"It's okay Star." said Beast Boy patting her on the back. "The rest of us will go with you." Starfire smile warmly. Robin felt a wave of relief. He didn't want to hurt Starfire, but he still couldn't show her his arm. That would hurt her even more.  
  
Looking down Robin saw that the paper from the day before was open to page four.  
  
New Criminal?  
  
Expert, Dr. Kentel, has agreed to share his opinion on the Joker/Scarcrow incident.  
"These two criminals," says Kentel. "would not work together usually. The fact that they are says that there might be a third party involved."  
"What would this third party be like?" asked our reporter.  
"The third party would likely be, intelligent, rich, dominant, and very self confident. He/she would have to be able to have the power to keep two master criminals in check. Another possibility, however, is..."  
  
Robin stopped reading and was just staring down at the paper. Intelligent, rich, dominant, self confident, powerful. 'No it couldn't be..."  
  
$$$$  
  
Me: Another chapter down now onto the reviews:  
  
TeenTitansGirl14: Thank you. I love Batman and Robin too and I agree they are both sexy. I hope you don't mind the yaoi in this.  
  
Kimbra-fire: Whoa you read my mind! Yes this is a sladexrobin. The sequal will be more of a sladexrobin though. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Please Review. Flames are welcome as long as they are intelligent. And of course compliments are great too! 


	3. The Call

C.S.: Hey great more reviews and as my reviewer pointed out there were some grammatical and spelling errors in the other chapter on which I am very sorry for! I was in a rush and didn't read over it.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League other wise you would have to pay to read this.  
  
$$$  
  
Batman threw down the paper and looked at the message that the Joker and Scarecrow had given him. Flash was looking at all the gadgets that Batman had up. He reached for one of the explosive bat-a-rangs...  
  
"Don't, touch, anything." Batman said not even looking up. Flash stuck his tongue out the dark night. "And don't stick your tongue out either." Flash blinked.  
  
'How...?' he asked himself. Shaking his head Batman read the note again.  
  
Keep your eyes open.  
For the Hunter has found the bird.  
-S  
  
'What is it?' wondered Batman. His detective instincts told him that he should know the answer to that very question. The word that jumped out the most to him was 'bird'. Hunter was obviously 'S', and that whoever 'S' was, was after 'the bird.' Whatever that was.  
  
Only one criminal had deliberately left clues for Batman to trace, The Riddler. However, this was not a riddle. Batman looked down at the paper he had thrown. 'New Criminal?' stuck out. If there was indeed a new criminal, then he was very dangerous, for he was able to get the Scarecrow and the Joker to work for him.  
  
$$$  
  
Catwoman extended her claws and began to scale the building. The news report had for some reason disturbed her. This new criminal sounded extremely dangerous. She had decided to come out for some fresh air.  
  
Well that wasn't the only reason she had come out of course. If there was a new criminal she might just run into a certain bat. Speaking of bats... Catwomen peaked around the corner and saw a bright red... suit. 'They did say Flash was in town. ' Thought Catwoman. Then she purred as she looked to the side of him. 'Batman...' The Bat glanced back and saw her, but said nothing.  
  
"Meow." Catwoman said stepping out from behind the rooftop. Flash jumped. That's the on thing in Gotham that annoyed him. Everyone always sneaks up behind you. "What are two handsome gentlemen like yourselves doing out here on a night like this?"  
  
"You saw the news?" asked Batman not even bothering to take his eyes off the building he was staring at. Catwoman nodded. He pulled the note out from his utility belt and gave it to her. (Still not turning around.) "This was given to me by the Joker and the Scarecrow."  
  
While Catwoman read the note Flash was having a very hard time not taking his eyes of her. 'Wow she looks great!' he thought. 'Why is it that Batman gets all the hot enemies?'  
  
"Know of anyone who calls himself by 'S' or 'Hunter." asked Batman. Catwoman thought for a moment. Then she smiled.  
  
"I don't right now," she purred, "but I could find out for you. For a price." Batman finally turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We can discuss the price later," said Catwoman. She handed the note back to the Dark Knight. She smiled at him then blew a kiss. "See ya' later Batman." She jumped off the building grabbing the side of the next with her caws and then scaling it.  
  
Flash whistled. "She has a very nice body." Batman turned away from the fastest man.  
  
"She's dangerous." He said simply before shooting a grappling hook out.  
  
$$$  
  
Robin had locked himself up in the room after he had read that newspaper clipping. 'Slade in Gotham, but why would Slade start to work in Gotham.' Once again the masked criminal had done something unexpected. Robin banged his fist on the table.  
  
'Why? Why can't I figure him out? This should be easy for me!' It frustrated Robin to know that he didn't know anything about this man, but Slade new him like the back of his hand.  
  
"I'm the one whose been trained by the greatest detective in the world!' That fact had always made Robin feel very proud. The fact that Batman had raised him.  
  
Banging his head on his working table Robin thought. 'I can't give up. Slade has the power of molecules in his hands and..." Suddenly Robin felt the urgency to call his mentor. He had already pulled out his bat- communicator when he stopped. 'He is the greatest detective in the world. He'll be able to figure it out on his own right?"  
  
'But someone could become in a lot of danger by the time he figures it out!' He began to press the button down. 'This is my battle though, I don't need his help.' Slade's face came to his mind.  
  
"We are so very much alike." His finger pressed down on the button.  
  
"Yes?" a deep irritated voice came on the other end.  
  
"Come Robin, is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Robin sat frozen in his chair. Quietly listening to his mentor's confused voice. 'This is MY battle.' His mind replied firmly. He hung up. The darkness around him seemed to grow thicker.  
  
$$$  
  
Batman stared down at his communicator. 'Very strange...' Jumping into the bat-mobile he phoned home.  
  
"Alfred?" Batman asked.  
  
"Yes Master Bruce?" came the butlers voice on the end.  
  
"I want you to trace a call for me..."  
  
$$$  
  
Flash leaned against a building and yawned. How did Batman keep this up every day? Of course after that mysterious call Batman had jumped into the bat-mobile and closed the top.  
  
'I just don't get him.' Thought Flash. 'What on earth could make him so glum?'  
  
$$$  
  
Slade sighed. That had been very close. If Robin had finished his call to Batman everything would have been ruined. No it wasn't time for Gotham's protector to know him yet.  
  
"I'm bored!" cried a voice from behind him. Slade turned around in his chair. His one eyes glaring deeply into Harley Quinn. After, awhile Harley began to fidget. "Never mind..." she said quietly. Slade turned around and she sighed.  
  
"I have something you could do." Slade said suddenly.  
  
$$$  
  
"Friend Robin?" asked Starfire's voice from outside his door. "Friend Robin, are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm fine Star." Robin said with a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"It is just..." Starfire began. "It is just that you have not come out all day... and it has become dark and the rest of us would like to know... if you would like to potato the couch with us..." Robin shook his head. Then he remembered that Starfire could not see him.  
  
"No Star." Said Robin softly. "Thank you anyway." Robin listened as Starfire quietly left his doorway. To tell the truth he wasn't even working. He was laying down trying to sleep. Trying of course was the keyword.  
  
Slade once again had made getting to sleep very hard. Images of his face and voice came floating into mind. And of course his last encounter with the criminal. Robin shivered.  
  
Soon Robin fell into a sleep with nightmares.  
  
$$$  
  
Catwoman silently growled. Her search so far had produced nothing! It was like this person didn't even exist. Every lead she got was a dead end. This search had led her to a new city. She glanced around and saw a 'T' building out in the middle of the lake.  
  
'I believe I just walked into Robin's territory.' She thought; as she remembered that Batman's protégé had become the leader of a group of teen do gooders.  
  
She pierced her lips. She didn't think that the "S' person would be here, but what the heck? Might as well browse around. At that moment she was attacked, by a giant hammer. Catwoman blacked out.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Said Harley Quinn. "You're in the wrong territory."  
  
$$$  
  
Batman kept driving down the road. It had been quiet tonight. Very quiet. No signs of the Joker of Scarecrow could be seen. Flash was on the other side of town keeping an eye out for things.  
  
Of course it wasn't just the quiet that was making Batman feel uneasy. That call before still hadn't been traced. Whoever it was, was very good at hiding their tracks.  
  
As this thought registered a bomb blew up in front of the bat-car. Batman swerved to avoid the impact, screeching to a halt. He looked up to see a figure on the roof run. He shot a grappling hook up and began to follow.  
  
$$$  
  
C.S.: Sorry that was a bit short. I hope the next one will be longer.  
  
Kimbra-fire: Yes I saw it too. I cried (sniffs). Anyway to answer your q. My Robin is Dick Grayson. There is more evidence to support him then Tim Drake so... I don't know maybe Terra will come back in spirit.  
  
TeenTitansGirl14: Yeah thanks for the grammar stuff I was in a hurry and got this up too fast. I enjoy having people point out those mistakes. Cyborg and Raven hmm... I'll think about that. I answered the Dick Grayson thing in Kimbra-Fire's review. I'm glad you're not offended.  
  
Wind Wanderer: I'm happy to say that your beliefs won't be corrupt in this one. I think I will try and have a larger summery... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you for your reviews and of course all future reviews are welcome! 


	4. Forks in the Road

C.S. I don't have anything really to say for this chapter  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai, but not much.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TT OR JL or The Song from Brare Rabbit I do however own 'Robin'  
  
$$$  
  
Batman gained on the figure and realized that this person was really an android. The androids face was black with a red circle in the middle. The dark night pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it at the android catching it in the back and making it fall.  
  
He walked up to the fallen would be assassin and bent down. He quickly registered that this android was very well built and had a lot of power. He also realized that there were hinges on the androids face.  
  
As soon as The Bat pulled off the mask the screen behind it blipped back to life and it words began to form on it.  
  
'Hm that was interesting, but it seems that you still haven't found out my plan and my associates' patience is wearing thin. I suggest that you hurry. –S' With that numbers appeared on the screen and began to count down. Batman jumped out of the way.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1 ½  
  
1  
  
The android blew up. Batman looked calmly down at the remains of the android. It seems he wasn't dealing with an ordinary super-villain. He headed back for the 'car'. Upon getting in the screen in his car blipped to life and Alfred appeared on it.  
  
"What is it Alfred?"  
  
"I have come to a problem in tracing that anonymous call that you received early, sir. I thought perhaps that you'd like to try?"  
  
"I'll be home soon Alfred."  
  
"Very well sir. Would you like me to call in our guest also?  
  
Batman thought about it for a minute. "No, he can keep searching."  
  
$$$  
Batman parked the bat-mobile and jumped out. He waked over to the computer and typed a few things. The place where Alfred had left off in the tracking.  
  
"Would you like some tea, sir?" Alfred asked behind him.  
  
"Do you have any of that Egyptian Licorice Tea?"  
  
"I'll get right on it, sir." And he left. Batman stared at the screen. He knew what the problem was. This was dead end. Whoever this person was had planted a lot of extra 'roads' so to speak. Everyone, but one is a dead end. Batman clicked a button and went back to the beginning.  
  
'It could take months to find the right one.' He thought. 'Lucky for me that the real one will be a little different.' It took him only a few minutes to find the right one, but as the computer began to trace it, it suddenly froze. Red words began to appear on the screen.  
  
[I'm sorry, but I can't let you see who called you just yet.] It said.  
  
[Why?] typed batman.  
  
[Because it would ruin my plan.]  
  
[Who are you?]  
  
[I am S and you are Batman. I've heard a lot about you.]  
  
[Oh, from who?]  
  
[The Newspaper.] Batman could tell that S was being sarcastic though.  
  
[Even though I'm enjoying our chat I have to go, but I'm sure we'll meet soon. Face to Face.] With that Batman's computer froze completely.  
  
"Alfred, why don't you call Flash back in I think we'll call it a night."  
  
$$$  
  
Robin walked down the dirt road. On his right side were fields of flowers and trees sprouting in the early spring. On his left side were fields of thorns and dead trees, but spread among them were beautiful black roses.  
  
The boy wonder stopped when he came to a fork in the road. The right fork led down into the fields of flowers and back to his friends. The left fork traveled through the Black Roses and led to Slade.  
  
His friends appeared farther down the road. "Hey, Robin I just finished working on the T-car want to play video games with us?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Dude I'm going to kick your butt at this game!" replied Beast Boy.  
  
"Friend Robin, would you like to taste the pudding of friendship?"  
  
"Please tell me that we aren't going to watch another ninja movie tonight." Said Raven.  
  
Robin started walking down that fork, but a smooth cool voice pulled him back. "Come now Robin is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Why don't you come and find out."  
  
"We should meet face to face."  
  
"There is no point in going with them they will eventually betray you... hurt you... like everything else." There was a cruel laugh as Robin felt hands pulling him down the left fork. "Come with me Robin." The Titan leader began to struggle against the invisible hands and eventually broke out falling back to the beginning of the two roads.  
  
Robin sat up with sweat rolling down his face. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room.  
  
"It was just a dream." He told himself. "Just a dream. He lay back down the cruel laughter still ringing in his ears. He put his hands over his eyes again he could see the road in his mind.  
  
{Next morning}  
  
Starfire floated down to land beside Cyborg who was fixing the T-Car.  
  
"Good day friend Cyborg." Said Starfire happily. "I was wondering if you might want to potato the couch with me and Beast Boy. For he has gotten the new movie called, um, 'The attack of the killer android'?" She finished uncertainly.  
  
"Sure," said Cyborg. "Just let me finish up with this." Starfire clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"Oh wonderful! I will go ask Robin now." Starfire flew off in search of the titan leader. When she came to stop and knock she froze. She did not know why, but whenever she looked at Robin's room she got chills.  
  
Especially the first time she saw that wall. The wall with Slade on it. You can't see it from the door so none of the other Titans know about it. Finally coming out of her thoughts Starfire knocked on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Robin...?" she asked worried opening the door. The room was empty. Robin wasn't there. "Robin?" she asked again.  
  
"Robin where are you?"  
  
$$$  
  
Maybe he should have told his team that he was leaving. Maybe he shouldn't have left. He didn't know. He did know that he had to get away from Titan Tower though. Just for a little while. To think.  
  
Think about the one person he didn't want to think about. Slade. Why was it that the masked criminal always plagued Robin's mind. Even more so now then before. I mean Slade was now working in Gotham. Why? What did he hope to accomplish in Batman's territory? What did hope to gain by working with The Joker and The Scarecrow? Wait. No not working, controlling. Slade never worked with anybody.  
  
As Robin R-cycle came to a stop he looked around at his surroundings. The buildings in this area of Jump city were all broken down. It reminded Robin vaguely of a ghost town he had read about in an article.  
  
A crow cawed from above giving off a Hollywood movie atmosphere. Robin got off his motorcycle and looked around. There was nobody in sight. What had possessed him to come here?  
  
A trashcan got knocked over and a cat ran past him. Robin continued to walk down the alleyway. He suddenly heard a window slam from above him. 'You mean people actually live here?' he wondered. A door opened to the side of him and light came flooding out.  
  
"Who's there...?" asked a frightened voice. Robin turned around and saw a small girl in rags standing there. His heart froze.  
  
"Hello." Robin said. "What is your name?" The girl smiled slightly.  
  
"My name is Robin." Said the girl. Robin blinked. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Robin too." Said Robin. The girl smiled even bigger.  
  
"Are you Robin of the teen titans?" she asked in happy voice. "Because you are the only boy I know who has my same name." Robin had to smile at that. Then he realized that the girl was blind.  
  
He reached out his hand and took the girl's. "I am Robin of the Teen Titans." The girl smiled and moved forward slightly and hugged Robin.  
  
"I wish that everyone could be as brave as you. My mommy and daddy say that you help to protect us and make sure no bad guys ever hurt this city." Just then Robin's communicator went off.  
  
"Robin!" came Cyborg's voice. "We got trouble." The girl let go of Robin.  
  
"Go save us Robin." Before Robin went he put a piece of paper in the girl's hand.  
  
"Tell your mom and dad that this is a number to a doctor that can help you with your eyes. Just give this note to the doctor and I'll pay for it. Good luck Robin." With that Robin ran back to his motorcycle and rode off.  
  
$$$  
  
"Everybody's got a laughing place, a laughing, a laughing place," Sang Harley Quinn as she walked down the street spreading the Joker's deadly laughing gas. "Oh everybody's got a laughing place to go yo ho! Everybody's got laughing place and you'll find yours I know ho ho!" She past a jewelry store and stopped singing. "Oh! What beeeeautiful gems!" She smiled and went into the store.  
  
"Why look at that I have the whole place to myself!"  
  
"Not quite Harley!" said a voice from the door way. Harley turned around and laughed.  
  
"Haha! It's bird boy! Why aren't with the bat? You know he really needs your help right now." Her face suddenly dropped and she clasped her hands together. "Poor, poor batty had to deal with Mista J, and Scarecrow. Not to mention him right?" she winked at Robin who felt anger boil up in him.  
  
"You're going down Harley and so is your boy friend and his partners! Titans Go!" The four other Titans were about to follow Robin's lead as he began to attack Harley. Then of course a bunch of androids fell through the ceiling blocking the Titans from their leader.  
  
"Tell me Robin. Do you like being separated from your team, because you have been doing that a lot lately." Purred Slade who stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Slade! Why are you working with Harley Quinn?" asked Robin angrily.  
  
"If you want to know then come force it out of me." He said mockingly.  
  
"Don't worry I intend to!" said Robin pulling out his bo staff.  
  
"Or," Slade continued. "You could stay here and help your friends." He waved his hand in the direction of the other Titans who were now engaged in a battle with Slade's androids and Harley who was making things much more difficult then before. "Of course the choice is yours..." Slade said as he disappeared in the shadows again.  
  
Robin turned to his friends and then back to where Slade had been. He gritted his teeth in frustration. 'They can take care of themselves.' He thought and chose the left fork.  
  
$$$  
  
Slade smirked as he looked behind him and saw Robin there. 'Ah, we're almost there Robin. Almost there.' He suddenly stopped and turned to Robin.  
  
"So you decided to desert your friends and come after me again." He said smoothly. Robin stopped also taking out his staff.  
  
"I didn't desert them." Robin replied. "They know how to take care of themselves." Slade laughed inside. 'Oh, how wrong you are little song bird.'  
  
"Hmm. If that's so then I suppose they don't need you anymore." 'But I need you.'  
  
"What?" Robin said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You said it yourself. They can take care of themselves. Its only a matter of time until they decide they don't need you anymore."  
  
"Your wrong!" Robin said taking a step back.  
  
"Sooner or later they'll realize that they are fine on their own and that you were just a set back." Slade continued mercilessly. Robin's hand tightened on his staff and he tensed as though the words Slade said were physical blows. "They don't care about you Robin. They distrust you and in turn you distrust them."  
  
"No!" Yelled Robin finally springing forward to attack Slade, but Slade just sidestepped it. Robin whipped around and attacked again. All his anger and fury he had been feeling unleashed in this attack. Unfortunately, he didn't even hit Slade.  
  
At that moment Slade took the offensive forcing Robin to retreat and block. Soon Slade got close enough to make Robin trip by putting his leg behind the retreating boy. Before Robin could fall Slade caught him his arm wrapping around the boy's waist.  
  
"Let go." Robin said angrily.  
  
"If you insist." Slade let go and Robin fell to the ground with a thud. Straightening Slade looked down at the boy. "Your friends are in danger. One of the androids is a bomb. If you hurry you can still save them." Slade's android took the mask off and a screen appeared there.  
  
"We'll meet again Robin. After I get back from my trip... or perhaps before." Slade smiled and the screen counted down from 5. Shutting of his contact with the now destroyed android Slade turned and watched the other Titans battle. He did not like these four. They were holding Robin back.  
  
He walked through a metal door and down the corridor. 'Robin, Robin, Robin. Why must you be so stubborn? You can fight it all you want, but you cannot escape the inevitable. You will eventually belong to me.' Slade opened another door the one lead into a room with Catwoman hanging by chains on the far wall. Without her mask.  
  
Now awake Catwoman had been attempting to break the chains that held her. She looked up when Slade entered. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Slade chuckled.  
  
"I am the one Batman sent you after." Catwoman's eyes widened.  
  
"You are S?"  
  
"I am Slade." The masked criminal agreed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your silence. It won't do me any good if Batman knew who I was at the moment." Shocks went through Catwoman's body as Slade walked out.  
  
$$$  
  
Robin growled at the blown up android, but turned and hurried back down the left fork to his friends.  
  
$$$  
  
Robin came jumping through one of the holes that the androids made, did a flip and landed in an attacking position. The other Titans were still attacking Slade's robots that seemed to be multiplying by the second. Harley Quinn had run away a while ago. Knowing that there was a bomb planted.  
  
"There's a bomb in here!" yelled Robin above the racket. 'Everyone out through the holes!" He pointed up and the Titans nodded. Beast boy changed into an eagle and soared out. Raven flew out with her powers taking Cyborg with her. Starfire grabbed Robin and followed her friends.  
  
{That night}  
  
Robin looked up at the stars. He was on top of the tower trying to figure out what Slade had meant. 'I suppose the trip is probably going to Gotham.' He thought. 'Perhaps its time that I visited my home again.'  
  
"Robin?" asked a girl's voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey, Star." Robin said smiling. Starfire he realized looked very nervous for some reason. She had for the rest of the afternoon been with Raven in her room.  
  
"Robin, I have been thinking. I like you as a friend... but after talking with friend Raven, I think that I might like you more then a friend." Robin sighed inside. He knew that Star liked him better then a friend, but he also knew that he couldn't return those feelings. He didn't love Starfire.  
  
"Robin, I love you."  
  
"Star..." Robin said carefully. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you." Starfire dropped considerably. "I like you Star, but only as a friend." He got up and walked past the distressed alien princess.  
  
"I think I'm going back to Gotham. Just for a little while." He added when Starfire became even more depressed. "Tell the others I'll be back soon." With that he walked back into Titan Tower and down to get his R- cycle.  
  
$$$  
  
C.S.: And done! Yay now I can write Batman and Robin together instead of having to trade off, anyway to the reviews! Oh yeah for those of you in the U.S.A. Happy Independence Day! (Fourth of July)  
  
Wind Wonderer: I didn't know that thanks for telling me and thanks for reviewing.  
  
TigerHelix: Thank You so much!  
  
TeenTitansGirl14: Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Kimbra-Fire: Sorry no Batwoman I'm not a very big fan of hers so she's not going to be in this. No Batman and Flash are still in Gotham, Only Catwoman came to Jump City? (is that the town the tts are in I can never remember these things) Thanks for reviewing  
  
Thank you for the reviews and of course well thought out flames are welcome! (compliments too) 


	5. Bomb!

C.S.: HI everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slade or Robin or any of the other characters.  
  
$$$  
  
Slade stepped into the elevator Harley jumped in and it started down.  
  
"I can't wait to see Mista J again!" she said happily. Slade said nothing. The elevator came to a stop and Harley jumped out. "Mista J!" Slade stepped out and walked behind Harley. The stairs that led further down into the hideout lowered as they came near it.  
  
"Harley, baby!" came the Joker's voice. Harley jumped into the Joker's arms. Slade walked past both of them and came upon the Scarecrow.  
  
"It's almost time." Slade told him as they walked into the control room. "Almost time..." He flipped a switch and Robin riding the R-cycle appeared on one of the many screens. Slade enhanced four screens. "Are they in place?"  
  
"Of course." Scarecrow said with an evil smile. "The fear that they will cause will be most delicious."  
  
"Indeed." Slade said as he watched Robin.  
  
$$$  
  
Robin flew down the highway the wind whistling in his ears. 'It feels good to get out on my own again.' He thought as he turned off into a small town.  
  
The first stars had begun to appear in the sky. Robin's R-cycle stopped at a shabby inn and he got off taking off his helmet. The inn's name was, The Rockin' Inn. Robin shrugged and went inside.  
  
Inside the inn wasn't too bad. There were a few cracks and leaks and most of the light bulbs had gone out making it seem kind of eerie. There was a couch with a thug sitting on it reading a newspaper. Across from the couch was a table where some more thugs were playing poker.  
  
Everyone in the inn looked up as Robin came in. Some of them just went back to what they were doing, but most stared at Robin as if they didn't believe he just walked in here. 'I probably put most of these guys in jail.' Robin thought.  
  
Walking past all the thugs Robin went up to the counter where a shabby looking man stood.  
  
"I need a room for one night." Robin said calmly.  
  
"Of course." The man croaked. Robin could see that most of the man's teeth had been rotted in turning them all a dark yellow. The man handed Robin a key and Robin handed the man some money.  
  
When Robin got up into the room he looked around. There was a small twin sized bed in the corner with a T.V. in front of it. To the left of the door was a bathroom that Robin guessed had rats and stuff in it because it was dirty.  
  
Sighing slightly Robin dropped his bag of food and clothes onto the bed. He opened the bag and took out some water. He dumped it into his hand washed his face with it, because there was no way that he would go into that bathroom. After drying his face on the bed sheets he turned on the T.V. Since this town was closer to Gotham it had the Gotham news on.  
  
"No sightings of the Joker or Scarecrow today. All of Gotham is holding it's breath waiting for the two masked criminals to do something. Gotham Police Commissioner Gordon had this to say:" The Camera went to Commissioner Gordon.  
  
"Rest assured that we are trying our best to find out where the Joker and Scarecrow are."  
  
"What about Batman?" asked one reporter.  
  
"Batman is trying his best also." The Commissioner said with a little hint of annoyance.  
  
"We heard there was a third party involved is this true? And if it is do we know who it is?" asked another reporter.  
  
"Although there have been signs of a third party involved there is no evidence that there is."  
  
By this time Robin had tuned out the T.V. and had slowly begun to fall asleep.  
  
$$$  
  
The Commissioner closed the door on the reporters and sighed.  
  
"Any leads?" asked a deep voice from inside his room. Gordon turned around and looked at The Batman.  
  
"None. You?" Batman walked around the desk.  
  
"There is a third party involved." Batman answered. "I talked to him. His name is 'S'" The Police Commissioner sighed and sat down.  
  
"It's been a long two days." He said tiredly. "And we still haven't found them. They're planning something big. If only we knew what." Batman put his hand on the Commissioner's shoulder in a reassuring way, then he took it off again.  
  
"Hey do you-"The Commissioner turned around, but Batman was gone. Sighing again the Commissioner got back to work.  
  
$$$  
  
Batman looked across Gotham city. Even though it was gloomier then most cities, it was still his city. The Dark Knight turned around and shot out his grappling hook. He hadn't thought that Commissioner Gordon would have any leads, but it had been worth a shot. 'I wonder if Catwoman has any leads.' Batman had become worried about the criminal feline, since he hadn't heard from her in two days.  
  
Batman dropped next to the bat-car where Flash was leaning against it snoring. Shaking his head Batman pushed a button and the roof opened making Flash fall into the car. "Ow." He said.  
  
Flash looked up and saw Batman standing over him. "I was just... I was..." Flash fumbled with the words. Batma simply shook his head and went to his side of the car.  
  
$$$  
  
Robin found himself on the left fork with Slade standing in front of him.  
  
"Robin," Slade purred. "We meet again." Robin took out his pole and got into a fighting stance. Slade did the same. Then Robin charged swinging his pole at the masked Crime fighter, but Slade simply blocked it with his own pole.  
  
Thrust, block, strike, block. It went on and on for seven minutes, until Robin thrust and Slade used his wrist to make his pole hit Robin's with so much force it knocked it out of his hand.  
  
Slade took advantage of Robin's surprised state to knock and pin him to the ground. Robin struggled, but in vain. Slade threw his own pole on the ground and grabbed Robin's neck with his right hand. His left hand grabbed both of the younger boys wrists.  
  
Slade's hand went to Robin's pulse in his neck. He began to caress that spot. "I could kill you." Slade said in a gentle tone, but his thumb added pressure making Robin choke.  
  
"No...p...please... st... stop." Robin tried to say with a commanding tone, but it came out in a whimper. Slade chuckled. "Slade..." Robin said with a fearful voice.  
  
"This is the punishment for your disobedience Robin." Slade said as the thorns and black roses on his side grew over and consumed the fields on the other. Robin heard his friends scream out in pain and began to struggle more violently. Slade laughed a cruel, sinister laugh.  
  
Robin awoke with cold sweat rolling down his face. 'It was... was just a... dream?' he asked/told himself. He shivered the blankets had been thrown of him in the middle of the night. The T.V. was still on Cartoons were playing since it was a Saturday.  
  
The Boy Wonder sat there watching bugs bunny and trying to rearrange his thoughts. His thoughts were however, interrupted as the person who had caused the nightmare appeared on the screen.  
  
"Gotham City," Slade said in his calm voice. "I have planted four molecule bombs through out the city. In exactly Twelve hours they will detonate making the entire city and the smaller cities around it disappear, unless I get what I want or you find all four bombs in time. Twelve hours." The screen turned back to bugs bunny who pushed a bomb back to Elmer Fudd. Robin was surprised for only a second.  
  
His communicator went off. Opening it Robin once again saw the face of his arch nemesis. "Slade." Robin said bitterly.  
  
"Robin." Slade said in return. "I'm guessing you saw it."  
  
"Yes." Robin said angrily.  
  
"Ah, good, then you know what I want." Robin clenched his teeth together.  
  
"I still have twelve hours to find the bombs. I might not have to become your apprentice." Slade smirked underneath the mask.  
  
"We shall see. If you change your mind I'll be on your line." The communicator turned off and Robin growled angrily almost throwing the communicator at the wall. It took an hour to get to Gotham city form here, half an hour if he hurried. He better get started.  
  
-Hour One- 6:00  
  
Bruce Wayne flipped off the T.V. Flash was sleeping in the Bat-cave in a cot at the moment. After all it was six in the morning. Which was the strange thing. Most villains say there threats when everyone can here them. However, S did it when hardly anyone was awake... 'Strange indeed.' Thought the billionaire.  
  
He looked out the window and saw a signal in the sky with the shape of a bat on it. He turned around and headed into the cave.  
  
$$$  
  
Flash heard a loud. "Get up." Which made him fall out of the cot he was sleeping in. Batman walked by heading for the bat-mobile. Flash yawned and got up.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked stretching.  
  
"Six o'clock." Batman said jumping into the car and starting it.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Flash said and appeared in the seat next to the Dark Knight.  
  
"Buckle up." Batman said before slamming down on the petal and heading out.  
  
$$$  
  
Catwoman woke up with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes slightly and tried to shake off the blurriness. 'What happened...?" she wondered what had happened then she remembered. She had been hit on the head by Harley Quinn and brought her to Slade who had told her that he was 'S' and then... he had sent electric sparks running through her body.  
  
Catwoman struggled and realized that the restraints that were on her wrists had lessened considerably. She leaned forward and the broke. Landing on the floor in a cat like position she started out of the room.  
  
The room led to a dark corridor that led to the main control room. The control room had a huge screen and on it were movies of Batman and the Teen Titans. She gasped slightly when she saw her own confrontation of the Dark Night and the Fastest Man.  
  
'Wow,' she thought. 'He must have camera's up all over Gotham and this city.' She walked over to the control pad and when she was about to push a button numbers came on the screen and began counting down  
  
10  
  
9  
  
Catwoman looked at the bottom of the screen and saw the words: Until self destruction.  
  
6  
  
5  
  
Catwoman ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
4  
  
3  
  
She jumped outside and kept running.  
  
2  
  
1  
  
The building exploded sending Catwoman flying back. She landed half her mask having been burned off. She got up slowly and looked around. The hideout had been hidden within many old broken down warehouses.  
  
Sighing Catwoman turned her back on the now burning building. 'I suppose the trip wasn't a complete waste...' Although just finding out Slade's name wasn't very convincing.  
  
$$$  
  
"Geeze how many of these things does this guy have!" Flash yelled as he punched another android. Batman and him had been looking in a warehouse for the bombs when they were attacked by a swarm of androids.  
  
To Flash it just seemed that they kept coming an endless horde of androids. Flash ducked as to androids swung at him. Making them hit each other instead.  
  
Batman threw an explosive bat-a-rang it exploded on one of the androids making five more explode. 'Too many,' thought Batman. 'We need another person.'  
  
"Hey, tin heads!" came a voice. "Over hear!" Standing in the shadows was Robin. Batman looked at his partner surprised. 1/3 of the androids stopped fighting Flash and Batman and went to fight the Boy Wonder.  
  
It took the trio about ten more minutes to beat the rest of the androids. Flash sighed.  
  
"So where is the bomb?" he asked. Batman shook his head.  
  
"The signal was just the androids." He answered. He looked at Robin and asked, "What are you doing here?" Robin looked at his mentor/partner/father.  
  
"I heard the broadcast that Slade put out." He answered. Batman put away the detector.  
  
'So Slade is 'S'.' he thought. "The tracking devises aren't going to work so we'll have to split up and search Gotham." Robin swallowed that was going to take awhile. I mean Gotham was a big place.  
  
"I'll take the bat-jet and search by air. Flash you take the ground and Robin take the bat-sub and search the lake, then join Flash and search on the ground." All three nodded and went there opposite ways.  
  
$$$  
  
Slade folded his arms. "Eleven more hours."  
  
$$$  
  
C.S.: Sorry I was having computer problems and had to repost this story! Grrr -- Anyway reviews!  
  
TeenTitansGirl14: Yeah com. Troubles, it kept posting the fourth chapter as the entire story 0o  
  
Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane: I love Harley Quinn too! That's why she's in here. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Kimbra-fire: Yep I'm still here! I think Slade is guessing at who Robin is...  
  
Samurai Baker X: Thank you for the compliments. It's not that I have guts though it's just my opinion. I'm not scared of having people blast me for it, but it gets annoying when they say they just don't like it and do a really bad flame and then they like spell everything wrong and stuff. ( example: ths suxx!) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
RavenGhost: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Goddess Grief: I love your name! Anyway thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I can't put Elektra in this. I may be wrong, but isn't she marvel? Catwoman as a Teen lol That would be interesting!  
  
Lunarian: That's how Slade is in the episodes the only thing that goes wrong is when Robin puts the nano-probs in his own body making him lose. Yeah I like the idea of Batman and Robin again! my two fav. D.C. characters!  
  
Mistress of Dragons: Yeah really there is hardly any Slade/Robin (Sigh) There should be more of us... Thanx for the compliments! And for Reviewing  
  
As usual compliments are welcome as well as well thought out flames! I will laugh at the badly spelt/done flames! 


End file.
